A Secret Side: Remake
by AngelRabbit22
Summary: Vanilla has a secret side that no one knows about. But, what happens when a certain pink hedgehog and two-tailed fox finds out about? (A remake of the story)
1. Vanilla's Secret

Vanilla is a 26-year old, single mother with a cute 6-year old daughter name Cream. But, Vanilla has a little secret that no one, not even Cream knows about. Well, only one knows about it.

* * *

It was late, rainy evening and everyone was asleep in the Thorndike manor, well almost everyone.

In her room, Vanilla got up and walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. She pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out adult diapers and a few other babyish things.

* * *

A few minutes later, and Vanilla changed her whole look.

Vanilla's wearing a light purple shirt white socks and a diaper. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled on how satisfied she'd look. Then, she heard a loud noise from outside and looked through her window and her eyes widen with fear.

It was real dark and it was raining hard outside with the loud, roaring thunder and a flash of lightning. Vanilla jumped with fear and ran to her bed and hid under her covers. She grabbed her pacifier that was on the table next to her bed and placed it in her mouth and begin sucking on it slowly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vanilla still couldn't sleep. So, she took out her paci and clip it to her shirt and walked out of her room and walked to her daughter's room.

Luckily for her, she kept Cream's door wide open. She slowly, walked in the room and tip-toed over to Cream's toy chest.

Vanilla opened the chest very slowly without waking up her little girl and dug through her plush toys till she came across the one thing that she was looking and slowly close the chest but, the sky flashed again from the lightning and she jumped and the chest slam which it was loud.

*_**SLAM**_*

Vanilla bit her bottom lip a little and her eyes widen and looked at her daughter. Cream and Cheese shifted a little but they were still asleep. Vanilla let out a sigh of relief and slowly tip-toedout of the room and looked back at the sleeping duo, smiling at them.

* * *

Backed into her own room, Vanilla closed her door behind her. She got back into her bed and looked at the item she got from Cream's toy chest.

Which was a stuffed teddy bear and she smiled at the toy. Vanilla slides under her covers until it was right at her neck. She held the bear close to her chest and closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it slowly. She was smiling in her sleep and for once, she ignored the storm.


	2. Oh, boy

The next day, Vanilla woke up and got changed into a new diaper and into her regular clothes. Vanilla looked in the mirror and smiles at her reflection before leaving the room.

* * *

Downstairs and in the kitchen/dining room, where Ella, James, Ben, Marcy, Laura, Johnny, Sonic, Angel, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Chris were sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Ella made for them.

Ella was the first to notice Vanilla coming downstairs and smiled at the mother rabbit.

"Well it's about time that you wake up, my friend." Ella said. The others saw Vanilla and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, mother." Cream greeted her mom. Vanilla smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Morning, dear." Vanilla responded as she sat down and had breakfast.

"Well, tis is a first. You normally wake up before the rest of us do, Vanilla. You okay?" Ben asked his youngest kid sister curiously.

"Yes, Ben. I just *yawns* had a _little_ trouble sleeping last night." Vanilla responded as she yawned.

"The storm kept you up last night, sweetie?" Pepper asked her with a concern look.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep...eventually." Vanilla responded and began eating.

* * *

A few hours later, Cream, Angel, Amy and Tails were playing hide and seek. Cream was the seeker and both Angel, Amy and Tails were trying to hide.

"We need to hide, Amy or Cream will find us!" Tails panicked.

"I know, Tails! I know we'll hide in Vanilla's room!" Amy responded.

"Good idea, Amy!" Angel said to the pink hedgehog.

Tails looked at Angel and Amy with a puzzled look. But then, smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The 3 friends went into Vanilla's room and closed the door behind them. They saw the closet and ran into it and closed the door. But, as soon as the door closed, the room door opened. They gasped at this softly,

But, sighed with a relief when they heard Vanilla's humming and Marcy talking to Vanila.

* * *

"Let me help you, Vanie." Marcy said to Vanilla.

"Marcy, I can do it myself, you know." Vanilla said to the older rabbit.

"Girl, I'm the only one in the whole Mansion that knows about about your secret. The least you can do is let me help you get settle down." Marcy said to Vanilla.

"Well, that part is true. Oh, alright. You can at least help me get this shirt on" Vanilla said.

"Good! Now, let's get you ready." Marcy said.

* * *

Inside the closet, the 3 friends were quite curious on what Vanilla and Marcy were talking about.

"Secret? What secret is your mom talking about, Angel?" Amy asked the rabbit.

"How the heck would I know?" Angel asked.

"Tails, look and see what's going." Amy said to Tails.

"Oh, why me, though?" Tails asked Amy with a confused look.

"Cause you're the closes to the door." Angel responded as she crosses her arms.

"Oh. Alright, then." Tails said with a sigh.

Tails saw Vanilla and Marcy through the closet

"Well, what are they doing, Tails?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, Amy." Tails responded.

Tails opened the door a little and saw Vanilla sitting on the bed with Marcy, who was in her normal clothes, but Vanilla wasn't wearing her normal clothes.

"What the!" Tails said in a whisper.

"What? What is it?" Amy whispered to the fox.

"Is everything okay, Tails?" Angel whispered to Tails.

"Uh...You both wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tails responded.

"What wouldn't we believe?" Amy asked.

"I think Vanilla is wearing a diaper and a baby shirt and has a... Pacifier in her mouth?" Tails responded.

"WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed.

Tails and Angel reacted quickly and placed their hands over Amy's mouth.

"Shh! We can't let her know that we're here." Angel said.

Amy pushed their hands away from her mouth. Tails went back to looking through the door to make sure that Vanilla nor Marcy didn't hear them. He sighed with a relief when he saw that the duo didn't hear anything.

"Whew! Neither of them heard us!" Tails said with a relief.

"That's good. But I bet Vanilla looks adorable in those baby clothes." Angel said in a whisper.

"Still! I want to see it for myself!" Amy said.

"Amy! Wait! Don't-!" Tails explained but, it was too late.

All 3 mobians were pushed out of the door and landed on the floor in front of Vanilla's bed. Both mother rabbits were startled and saw all 3 kids on the floor.

Vanilla looked at the trio with wide eyes and her pacifier dropped out of her mouth and landed on the bed. Amy giggled at Vanilla's new look. Vanilla gulped and just stared at Angel, Amy and Tails with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, boy." Marcy said as she saw her daughter, Angel and her friends getting up.

"What are you 3 doing in my room?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, we were playing hide and seek with Cream. But, we needed to a place to hide." Tails responded.

"So, we decided to hide in your room." Amy finished.

"But, what are you doing dressing like a baby, Vanilla?" Angel asked the older rabbit.

"Well...I-I... Never grew out of it." Vanilla responded.

"But, why didn't you tell anyone, Miss Vanilla?" Amy asked. Vanilla looked at the kids with tears forming in her eyes.

"I.. I didn't want anyone to think o-of me a-any d-different." Vanilla responded between sobs. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried.

"Hey, hey. Ssh...It's okay, sweetie." Marcy said to her best friend and pulls her close to her.

Angel, Tails and Amy looked at the crying mother rabbit with guilty eyes.

"Don't feel bad, Vanilla. We all have secrets." Tails said with a comfort voice.

"Yeah! Maybe, Cream won't see you any different." Amy said.

Vanilla gasped and grabbed the 3 mobians arms and pulled them towards her.

"Please, don't tell Cream about this! It's her I'm more worried about! Not even her and my older siblings know about this. Only Marcy does." Vanilla pleaded as she got on her knees.

Angel, Tails and Amy looked at Vanilla with a puzzled look but, they smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Vanilla. We won't tell anyone about your little secret." Amy said. Tails nodded in agreement.

Vanilla smiled through her tears and gave the trio a hug.

"Thank you kids so much!" Vanilla said.

"But, how long are you going to keep this a secret?" Tails asked. Both Marcy, Vanilla, Angel and Amy looked at the fox with concerned eyes.

"Maybe a little bit longer, dear." Vanilla responded.

"You're going to have to tell her _and_ your siblings about this sooner or later, Vanilla." Marcy said to her.

"I know, I know. But, I'll need to find a way to tell them without them either freaking out or making fun of me." Vanilla said as she layed her head on Marcy's shoulder.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the 5 friends acted as if nothing happened and continued to do their regular things.

* * *

Later that night, Tails was waiting outside of Vanilla's bedroom to check on her. The door opened and he saw Amy right in front of him and told him that he can come in the room.

Tails walked in the room and saw Vanilla in her night clothes and diaper and Angel on the bed as well as Marcy is, too. Vanilla looked at the 2 friends with cherry cheeks on her face.

"Well, looks like you got a fresh diaper on and a clean shirt. Now, you're ready for bed." Amy said rather pleased with herself.

Tails looked at Amy and chuckled while shaking head. Vanilla looked at Amy with a nervous smile.

"T-Thank you, for helping me get ready for bed, Amy. You and Angel as well, Marcy." Vanilla said.

Amy nodded, but, then a flash of lightning happened and startled the 5 mobians.

"AAH!" Tails yelled as he jumped in Angel's arms.

Vanilla hid under her cover and was shaking in fear. Tails looked at Vanilla with a concern look as he got down from Angel's arms and gently pulled the cover off of Vanilla's head and saw her whole body shaking from the storm.

Tails looked at Marcy, Angel and Amy and they nodded and Marcy gently placed her hand on Vanilla's back and began to rub it back and forth.

Vanilla began to relax and layed on the bed. Tails saw a stuffed bear by Vanilla's bed and picked it up and just looked at it with a confused look. Amy snapped her fingers in Tails' face and it brought him back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Tails asked. Amy looked at Tails with a stern look.

Both their ears and Marcy and Angel's ears perked to a sound. It sounded like a puppy whimpering in it's sleep. They looked at the bed and saw Vanilla whimpering and looking at them with scared eyes. They looked a little worried about Vanilla's weird behavior and tried to figure out what to do.

Then, Amy notice the stuffed bear that Tails was holding and took it from him and gave it to Vanilla, which she happily accepted and squeezed the bear a little bit.

"Vanilla, what's wrong with you? We've never seen you act like this before." Amy said a bit concerned.

All Vanilla did was look at them and looked back at the toy she was holding. She feels very embarrassed about this whole thing.

"Vanilla is just a bit embarrassed that you 3 found out about this and that she's afraid of storms as well." Marcy explained.

Amy looked at her for a minute then, smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She placed her hand on Vanilla's arm and rubbed it gently.

Vanilla felt this and began to fall asleep while Tails just stared at the 4 friends. He smiled at this whole little moment. But, then his ears perked at some kind of noise. It sounded like a baby sucking on it's pacifier and realized that the sound was coming from Vanilla's bed.

Tails noticed that the cover was over her mouth and the noise was coming from under the cover. He cocked an eyebrow and slowly pulled the quilt off her mouth and saw what the noise was. He placed his hand over mouth trying his best not to laugh. Marcy, Angel and Amy looked at Tails' expression and gave him a confused look.

Tails pointed his finger to Vanilla which Marcy, Angel and Amy followed and saw what it was and Angel and Amy's eyes widen as Marcy just smile at this sight. Vanilla was asleep but, she was sucking her thumb in her sleep. Angel and Amy just stared for a few minutes, but, they smiled. Marcy made sure that Vanilla was nice and tucked in her bed and placed a kissed on Vanilla's head which made the rabbit smile a little.

"Night, Vanilla." Marcy whispered to her best friend.

"Mmm. Nighty, mommy." Vanilla responded which made both Marcy, Angel, Amy and Tails eyes widen. But, they just smiled and left the room. They got into their night clothes and went to bed.


End file.
